Steve Rogers' Friend
by WriterGirl203-48
Summary: Steve Rogers is known as Captain America. But no one knows who Steve is. Forced to go to college and interact with people because of his talents Steve relearns who Steve is, and he might make a really close friend on the way. Now complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Uncovered Talent

Everyone is someone on the Avengers, everyone has a life not counting the Avengers. Bruce who is Hulk (though really it's a two people one body thing) is a scientist. Tony Stark who is Iron Man is a lot, like someone smart who knows they're smart and rubs it in people's face, and is rich, really rich. Thor who's Thor is a prince and an alien. Natasha who's Black Widow works with SHIELD along with Clint or Hawkeye. All of them have a life except Steve Rogers aka Caption America. All he has is the Avengers because he hasn't been able to have much else. He has limited knowledge on this America. The new one. Not the old one. This one. But that's about to change. He's about to get a chance to be Steve Rogers and not Caption America.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Steve shoots up and turns off the alarm. Before it got to loud. He stands up and starts to get. He takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth and hair, and puts on running shoes and shorts and a t-shirt.

He goes down the stairs jogging and starts his jog to Stark's Tower well the Avenger's Tower. (No one knows about his apartment or well where it is.) He gets there and goes to the gym and starts to work out. Half an hour doing pull ups and push up. And half an hour punching bags and mostly breaking them. After all that it's 6:30 he changes into jeans and a plaid shirt and he goes up to the kitchen and makes breakfast. Coffee for Tony, Clint and Natasha , tea for Bruce, milk for Thor (to go with the pop-tarts) and an energy drink for himself. He also makes a skillet breakfast, hash browns, eggs, sausage, and cheese. By the time he sits everything out Natasha comes in fully dressed and sits down to eat slightly sweaty from working out.

"Where's Bruce?" Steve asks, "Usually he's here by now."

"He's in the lab." Natasha replies.

"Tony?"

"Passed out."

"Again?"

"Pepper's out of town, and I think JARVIS actually knocked him out with gas to get him to sleep."

"Wow."

"Yeah, JARVIS may force him to sleep all day."

"Ha," Steve gives a short laugh, "That's actually probably for the best."

"So that he won't find out that you have your own apartment and just change into clothes here."

"What do you mean? Also no, he needs to sleep."

"Oh don't play innocent with me I know you do it, I don't know where you live though."

"Well, I still say I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'll tell Tony."

"You have nothing to tell." They have a slight glare match till Bruce and Tony come in the lab both looking at least somewhat rested.

"How in the world are you awake!" Natasha shouts at Tony

"Oh, Bruce saw me and gave me something to wake up." Tony says in a _duh_ __voice.

"You did what?!" Natasha screams at Bruce.

"Okay, okay, in my defense I didn't know I wasn't suppose to." Bruce says holding his hands up to show surrender.

"Ugh, what is it with all the noise can't someone get some sleep here." Clint says slightly grumpy and rubbing his eyes.

"Good Morning my Shield Brothers and Sister!" booms Thor somehow wide awake and grinning.

"How can anyone sane want to up this early?" Clint asks.

"At least you didn't have to get up early in the morning to get here so we won't know you sleep somewhere else like some super soldiers I know." Natasha smoothly states.

"Wait, wait Cap doesn't live here he just visits for a full day everyday than goes back home?!" Tony asks in a type of horror only he can have. "Wait that doesn't make sense."

"Yes," she says smirking at Steve.

"But, but how could you?!" Tony cries glaring at Steve.

"Who do you believe me or Natasha?" Steve asks knowing this will get him out of trouble.

"You." Tony says relived.

"No fare." Natasha hisses.

"Hey, your the one who cries wolf regularly." Steve says.

"I'll get you back." Natasha warns. Steve simply shrugs he keeps eating his food and is almost done by the time the rest start theirs. He waits a bit and sees them inhale their food inhumanly to fast to be healthy. They all finish and he grabs the dishes and washes them and puts them up. He returns to find them in the living room with a smirk plastered on Natasha's face. Warily he sits down.

"Hey guys do want to something about Cap?" Natasha adds. They nod their heads.

There's not much she knows about him that the others don't know. In fact there's only one thing and she wouldn't...

"Did you know that Cap's an artist and he's never been collage?" She would. Stunned silence covers the room like a thick blanket. But then Tony got that look in his eye that told Steve that he had no hope to go against him and his crazy.

"Oh really, well I would love to see his drawings." Tony says in a way that tells Steve he knows what Natasha said earlier was true. And when he starts to protest Natasha sets him a glare that says _'don't you dare resist this at all or it won't be pretty."_ He and goes upstairs to grab his drawing journal thankful he left it here. He comes back down and reluctantly hands it to Tony. He sits back down uncomfortable and filled with doubt on his talents. Tony flips through the pages humming here or there shocked,the way Natasha was talking made it sound like his pictures were about as bad as a average three years old. But these were good no amazing. One of them was the Iron Man in the background looking like a shadow and him (Tony) in the front leaning on a table and pointing with a wrench at nothing but there was a smirk on his face and a smile in his eyes. The next one had the Hulk full rage with a calm Bruce working in front of the other guy. And so many other all in great detail. He looks over to see Natasha peering at the journal a look of shock on her face which means she didn't know it was this good either. Which means she must of got the poor, poor, poor, opinion of the pictures from someone else and the only person is Steve. Well this is a problem. A big one.

"Hey Steve, could you go away for a bit. So that we can talk about what to do?" Tony asks. Steve looking confused he's about to say no when Natasha shoots him a look and he leaves...fast.

"Okay, would you two like to tell me why we just made _Captain America split._ " Clint asks as soon as Steve is gone.

"Well my fine Katniss, it turns out that Capcicle is an artist and he doesn't know he's great."

"So, why does that matter?" Clint says.

"Because of this." He passes the journal around and lets all of them see it.

"Okay," Bruce says after they all looked, "Maybe he's just shy about being an artist I mean that's not a bad thing."

"But he said he was bad." Tony snaps back not liking that Steve sold himself short.

"Some artists just aren't comfortable with taking about their artwork."

"Well I still say he goes to collage."

"Does he want to go Tony you can't just force him to go."

"Yes I can Bruce and besides, this way he'll interact with other people."

"Well I guess."

"Great, Cap can you get down here." Tony shouts up.

"Yes." Steve says as he comes to sit down.

"Great news," Tony says, "We have all decided that you're going to collage."

"I am?" Steve says in shock.

"Yeah, now lets celebrate."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Art Class

Turns out Tony was serious about making Steve go to college. It was proven after a night of Tony, Clint, and Thor drinking (Tony's version of celebrating,) when a drunk Tony goes up to Steve and says "Now you aren't getting out of this old man." Tony hands Steve a Stark-pad, "Pick one of those and remember sky's the limit because money sure isn't a problem." Steve's resigned in the fact that this would happen and is just a tad bit in shock when Tony shouts at him, "And remember this, I will find out where you live. I will!"

'Okay.' Steve thinks 'Guess this means I don't have to make breakfast anymore.' He starts to look through the list and marking out every single one that is a private school which shockingly left only one left. So of course Steve being well Steve chooses that one because 1- its the cheapest 2- it meets only two days a week Monday and Wednesday each a hour and 15 minutes and 3- it is convivially close to his apartment.

Now Steve's apartment isn't fancy with doohickeys (that don't deal with cooking) that somehow hate him (he blames Stark) its simple and is functional. With a kitchen/eating area, a TV room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Tony would probably have a fake heart attack (or a real one depends on how much it'll hurt him) if he sees Steve's apartment.

Steve in the couple of months before class starts gets supplies, a large art case that can hold his shield, some rarer color paints, pencils, color pencils, and the likes. Also Tony complaining that he should go to a private collage and also that he should not his own apartment. And because he does it better be a good apartment, ('sorry to upset you Tony'),and why in the world can't he visit or know where it is? ('Because Tony you won't survive').

"I pay you good money you better have a nice home or you will regret it." Tony once told Steve. Tony having a lot of money pays the Avengers, a lot of money.

Clint complaining that because Steve doesn't cook as much the food in the tower is quote " _So bad that eating garbage would be tastier"_ end quote. Steve had then suggested that he learn to cook. He will never, ever even think to say that again.

Bruce being Bruce was trying to help Steve get ready and helped Steve calm his nerves.

Natasha was on a mission for a majority of the time and couldn't help that much.

Thor was visiting Jane Foster and maybe crashing a couple of things that Fury doesn't know about. Which was probably a good thing because he would of just made a mess of things.

After what seemed like forever it was time to start the art classes and Steve was actually excited. He couldn't wait to learn how to be better. And maybe not have to be in Captain America mode all the time. It'd nice.

He walks into the class and sits in the back row to the left, thinking no one would sit with him. He places his things right by him on the floor and wait to see what would happen.

He sketches to pass the time. He was working on drawing a clock but where you can see the inside of it too and slightly see it working. He glances up and sees that almost all the desks are full and only two remain he goes back to his picture adding details and shading a bit more here and there.

"Hi," a voice just out of the blue says, "Can I sit here?"

"Yes you can," he glances up to see a women his age, "Ma'am."

"Ma'am," says the lady slightly in shock, "Well I see someone knows his manners. So you gonna put that drawing away and pay attention she's about to start."

"Thank you." Steve mumbles as he quickly puts his things away.

The lady then says, "Now didn't your Mama tell you not to mumble?" Though before Steve could reply the teacher started talking.

"Good-morning class," the teacher (a 5ft 5ish height woman with olive skin and light brown hair and eyes the color of the night), "My name in Miss. Cara and I hope you like the person sitting next to you because they will be your new best friend, well, not best friend, colleague because you two will be paired together for the rest of the semester. Yeah bet you wish you knew that coming in. Now for the first assignment you and your buddy will get to know each other and paint a picture on what you learn. Now what you learn and give is up to you. But it will affect your projects. Now you have this week to finish and you may work at home. So," she says slightly smirking, "Ready, set, paint!"

They turn to each other and wait for a bit unsure on what to do.

"Hi." the girl says finally, "I'm Rosalinda but call me Rose."

"Hello, I'm Steve call me Steve." Rose gives a small smile at that.

"So what do say?" Rose asks.

"I have no idea." Steve honestly says.

"Well, guess we should ask questions so ask away."

"Okay, Rose why are you here?"

"I'm here because I like to draw. I'm actually going to be a baker. And people say I can frost a cake as good as I can draw.

"Well, how good is that?"

"We shall see. So why are you here?"

"Friends find out I can draw and now here."

"Wait so you're just here because your friends forced you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so Steve what are you afraid of?"

"Ice, being alone," he says without a doubt, "And that I won't be able to protect everyone."

"I'm afraid of those quad-copters and no one caring." They stare at each other for a bit and Rose gives a small, small smile. "Okay, that was depressing let us forget that and go on."

"Quad-copters?" Steve asks he's from the past and those don't scare him.

"Hey don't judge, those things are like flying Zhu Zhu Pets terrifying."

"Okay were do you work."

"At a coffee place close by, and the funny thing is I hate coffee. So I work there so it won't make me hate something."

"Fair enough, I am currently looking for a job."

"Were you something else before this?"

"Military."

"Ah favorite holiday?"

"4th of July."

"Why?"

"It's my birthday, and when I was younger my friend used to tell me they were for me."

"Oh," she rises her hand and does a wave wave after they ask each other some more questions. "Ms. Cara?" she asks when she's called on, "Can picture be sad?"

"Yes Rose, it can sad, happy, mad, a color though your grade won't be to hot for a color. Just make from what you get from your talk."

"Okay thank-you."

"You're welcome."

"So are you on campus or off, I'm off."

"Me too."

"Oh, are you in that apartment building 5 blocks away?"

"Yes."

"No way, me too."

"So, bye."

"Bye." Rose says really really happy. They start walking together with nothing better to do. They talk about random things. Like ideas for the project, favorite things to do, books read. Steve looks at Rose with her blond hair in a bun, sharp check bones, blue jeans and shirt, pale skin, and her eyes her baby blue with a hint of gray eyes smile as she says just before she leaves. "You know I think we'll friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Steve stares at the blank piece of paper, not really sure on what to draw. _Rose, alone, blues, grays, baker, frosting, draw, Christmas, coffee, alone._ The words flew in and out of his head and Steve just doesn't know what to draw.

It was weird, it was just so easy to talk to Rose. To easy. They just answered harmless questions. Well mostly.

" _What are you afraid of?"_

" _Ice, being alone," he said without a doubt, "And that I won't be able to protect everyone."_

" _I'm afraid of those quad-copters and no one caring." No one caring, alone._

What if he drew the picture starting from the fear. _Alone,being alone._ He didn't know why it bugged him so much maybe it was that, that was the first question she asked. All the others were just details. But the fear, the fear is the main thing. Start with the fear. Start with being alone. But it wasn't even what she said, but in a way it was. If no one cares then you may as be alone. The fear is the same but it was something

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Steve looks up and realizing what it was hurriedly goes to the kitchen to pull out the pizza. It was a veggie pizza, because well he was the only one eating it. It was probably for the best that they know Steve doesn't live there now he can spend more time in his apartment.

" _You know I think we'll friends."_

It was strange, Rose seemed so sure that they would be friends and yet they only had a couple conversions.

He eats his pizza fast. And thinks about what to do for the assignment. Think about the project. The Avengers work is all he ever had to do, and honestly they didn't need him. They tried to prove him wrong once, by making him stay. The news didn't notice and when they came home they didn't notice. SHIELD never sends him on missions because they can't hurt Captain America. Also sometimes they forget to tell him something bad is happening and no one notices. And even than Steve could somehow give a better report on what happened than any of them.

 _No one caring._

No one does. And why would they? To them he just does everything.

 _'Bad Steve, bad. Don't make them the bad guys. They're trying. It's probably your fault they act like that. You never bond that well and besides you can be replaced. But don't you dare blame this mess your in on others. It's your own fault Steve, it always is.'_ Steve thinks.

Ugh. He was getting off track. Just focus and work.

 _'What are you afraid of?"_

And then suddenly he knew what to draw. He gets his pencil and begins drawing a girl with long blond hair spread out in the wind. Arms angled out and down and legs together. Then he starts drawing chains around her wrist that attach to the ground. Her face looks like someone violently ripped it apart leaving only patches of skins, one eye (that looks likes Rose's) and a small part of her mouth. Her clothes were frayed, and had patch of dirt on them.

It should look messy but it doesn't. It looks as if she is doll. Dressed up to show the world free yet held back by chains made by the world.

He adds more details here and there. Puts color here, shades there, adds a splash of red in some areas.

Steve leans back studying the picture and leaning his head a little to the left.

He stretches and yawns a little. He looks at his clock and sees that it has been hours in what felt like at most 15 minutes. He shakes his head and goes to get ready for bed

As he closes his eyes to fall asleep he can't help but wonder if taking this art class was such a bad idea. He'll have to talk to the others tomorrow before they but a tracker on him. Because for some reason they think he'll be kidnapped. That was crazy. _'Rose will never believe what I drew."_ And in the silence of Rose apartment she thought Steve would fell the same way about her painting, shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N. I figured I should probably tell you I don't own the Avengers just the O. C.s, in case you didn't know. Thank you for reading this important announcement. I will probably never tell you this again...in this fanfiction. Okay, hope you enjoy.)**

Chapter 4- Showing Fear

Steve sits down in his chair agitated, not knowing how Rose will react to his picture. He wants her to like it and sort of hopes that her picture is like his. You know depressing well not that, no yeah it's that depressing.

He looks around to see one picture of a slice of pizza on a tree? Yeah it's a tree. One's a panda that's purple pretty sure those aren't real. A unicorn eating a hotdog, and sitting on a cloud. Okay, these are getting crazy. A sad clown. One word- _creepy_! And others.

Rose comes running in and sits down with thud. Her picture covered. She smiles slightly at Steve, nervous.

"Good morning class." Ms. Cara say "I hope you're almost done because at the end of class we will be describing our pictures and then we'll vote on the best pair. And you may not vote on your own."

Rose and Steve look at each other, both are done so they have to wait. And they also happen to be group 5, the last pair.

Pair #1 is the twins. One picture is a figure pushing on the edge of the paper. The colors were dark and there were triangles all over it. The other one also had a figure pushing on the edge of the paper, but it's colors were pale and circles were all over it.

Pair #2 is two boys. The first picture is a piece of pizza on a tree, and the topping are just cheese, it's plain. The second one is the sad creepy clown that we will not dwell on.

Pair #3 is one girl and one boy. The unicorn eating a hotdog siting on a could was the boy's. And the girl's was a burning motorcycle in a teacup. The way they're glaring at each other shows that their just trying to bug each other.

Pair # 4 is two girls. One is just a heart in a heart in a heart in a heart with stripes. The other was polka dots and a girl in a dress of polka dot.

Finally it's their turn. They go up and show their pictures. Steve's is of a girl who's hair spreads as if in the wind and it's blond, her face is shredded leaving only some skin one eye that looks like Rose's part of her nose and mouth. Her mouth was open and it looks as if the shredding was to quiet her. Her outfit was a plain cream colored shirt frayed and faded. It had a stain from her shoulder to the end of the shirt like a sash, and black jeans, her feet bare and blood splattered. Her legs together and arms out and angled down with chains on them that have a pattern of the world. Around the wrists red angry marks were all over. There was a door open by her showing happy people and a happy life. It should just look messy but it doesn't it looks like she's a doll dressed up to show the world but hiding who she really is.

Rose's picture was different. It was of Captain America's shield frozen in ice. But that wasn't the shocking part the shield had blood splattered all over it and a very very very faint ghost of a man dead by it. And on the ice there were bloody fists as if someone had been banging and banging wanting to leave but couldn't. And in the back there were five blurry shapes. One was green. One has a flash of red hair. One had an bow. One had a metal suit on. And one was covered in lighting. The Avengers walking away form Captain America. Letting him die.

"Okay class," Ms. Cara says, "Lets vote." They vote quickly and when they're done Ms. Cara counts the votes and gets the answer and goes to the front.

"Okay, lets get this over with so that we will be able to leave a tad bit early. Drum roll...And the winners are Rose and Steve. Come on down and deal with the game show theme."

They come up and do an awkward bow.

"Now name your piece." She says. Rose look at Steve not sure what to do because they thought the first pair was going to win.

Finally Rose knew what to say, "Our pieces separate _Broken Doll_ ," she points to Steve's work, "And _Icy Shield_ , and together well lets see together they are called _Showing Fear_."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Not so bad

Rose was walking away from the classroom quickly. She couldn't believe she thought she had been right. Because Steve just stared at her painting, in shock. Wait. Rose stops maybe she misread it maybe she was right.

"Rose, wait up." Steve calls. In a flash he is by her side. "Why," _pant_ "are you," _pant_ " going so soon?" by then he got his breath back. But it looked like he was faking being out of breath...maybe she was right.

"Oh, I just thought you hated my picture." Rose mumbles, it was weird she just feels comfortable with him. Well until the picture stuff. "Should I of not named both of them and the combined name?"

"No, no. I wouldn't of known what to name them." Steve says quickly.

"Oh, so you like the name _Broken Doll_?"

"Yeah, it's perfect because you know it's a girl the world treats like a doll and doesn't take for account that she's broken that they made her broken but no one cares." Just like Rose's fear. "So why did you make yours what you did."

"Because you were in the military, and I didn't want to draw a flag so I picked the next best thing Captain America's shield and I sorta based the rest of it off of that."

"But you don't think that would actually happen right?" Steve questions.

"No, I don't I just put them there to show being alone." Steve's fear with the ice.

"Guess you picked the best name you could of."

"Yeah, I did." Rose says smiling, "Because we both base our paining on the fear we were _Showing Fear."_

"So what do think of the next project?"

"I think I can't wait till this getting to know you stuff is all over."

"Oh come-on Rose, imagine what we could make."

"Okay, fine. What about two people eating dinner."

"Great, so are you doing a boy, girl?"

"I'll do girl you do boy."

"Okay what are they eating?"

"Pizza."

"Pizza?"

"Yes, pizza or do you not know what pizza is?" Rose snaps.

"Of course, you just caught me by surprise."

"Fine, they are eating _pizza,_ and laughing and just over all having a good time."

"What do they look like?"

"Girl brown hair, straight, wear bright colors, brown eyes."

"Then I'd say the boy her brother brown hair and eyes, sports outfit, um baseball, and curly hair."

"Oh you're going crazy on me curly hair? That could be hard to draw."

"Don't think you can do it?"

"Your on Steve I'll do curly hair too."

"So where are we going to draw?"

"Your place Steve, give me the address."

"Fine." Steve gives Rose his apartment number and Rose gives him her's.

"Wow, we're a floor away."

"I know. So I'll see you at like 5 o'clock."

"Yeah I can make that."

"Okay see you then." Steve waves bye as he leaves. Maybe this will work out. And besides it's not like Ms. Cara gonna make them keep doing this.

She better not because honestly she wants to do landscapes, and other stuff by herself shes just saying.

But maybe this will be not so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Argument

Steve rushes into the classroom panting. His painting in hand. He looks over to see a smug looking Rose tapping her fingers on the desk. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Over and over again, and even a man with Captain America's patience would not be able to deal with her, (and he should know he is _Captain America._ )

"Well hello, Mr. Steve. Why oh why are you here so late?" Rose asks with a raised brow. It toke all Steve had to not choke her right then right there.

"Well," he says with a strained smile, "Someone seemed to have it out for me."

"Say it isn't."

"Oh I say." A locked door jammed, shoes hidden really well, and somehow he was handcuffed to his bed he would say she's after him. And last night he didn't know what went wrong.

 _Rose knocked on the door waiting impatiently for Steve to open it. Steve opened it and gave a slight smile._

" _Hello Rose, nice to see you today. Should we get started on the project." Steve was sleepy to be honest. The Avengers had to save New York from Dr. Doom because apparently the Fantastic Four can't. And he didn't know why he was doing tonight, on Wednesday and not any other day. He just wanted this done as soon as possible._

"Good-morning class," Ms. Cara says. "I was going to do a paint the fruit in a bowl, but then again it'd be boring and you are all good artists so," she pauses and looks around with a grin, "Today you will start painting a scene from your life that happened during the time you and your partner were doing your home assignment. Well begin, and Carlos don't you dare paint another unicorn." Ms. Cara shouts the last part walking over to table #3 with the girl Katy holding in her laughter.

Steve takes out his canvas and paints. He waits for a bit before starting on the background a simple beige the color of his walls.

 _They walk into the apartment. Rose looks around it was clean, really clean, like I-have-nothing-better-to-do clean. They go to the T.V. Room that has a big table in it. As they sit down at the table Steve hurriedly grabs all the supplies they need and puts on the table. He gets out two canvas and lines them up._

" _We should sketch the things that are on both canvases then do our own." Steve says._

" _Oh, really." Rose says smiled stretched, it was in such plain view that he wanted this done and other with as soon as possible it hurt._

" _Yes, really."_

" _Fine." Rose says slightly angry._

His storks jerks. He looks down and sees that the background is done he just has to fix one part. After he fixes it he starts painting the carpet. It didn't take as long as it did the walls. He started to draw him and Rose bent over a table painting.

 _Rose sits up after a while and stretches. She looks at the clock they've been here for 3 hours and she just has a bit to finish. She look over at Steve's to see he also only has a little bit left._

 _She couldn't believe he didn't talk to her converse. He only asked if she wanted to order pizza two hours ago to which she did say yes. But after that nothing while basically nothing. But still. He should of said that he wanted to do it another day and not be Mr. Quiet-besides-if-needed. But than why, why, why does he have to be quiet and he wouldn't talk. She was so mad. And he rolled his eyes ignored her and stuff she was to angry to talk about._

" _I'm done." Steve says._

" _I am too." Rose says she had just finished, "Good-bye." she says standing up._

" _Good-bye." Steve says not seeing any thing wrong._

" _Fine, bye." She walks out and slams the door._

"Okay class, times up. Find a place to stop." Ms. Cara says. Steve looks up and sees that it is five minutes till the bell he stops and looks over at Rose.

"Hello." Steve says waving his hands at her.

Rose ignores him and goes on putting her stuff up.

"Oh come on Rose. Please tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong. What's wrong is that you didn't act any thing like a friend on Wednesday, you acted like you could wait for it to be over."

"That was because I was tried after doing stuff I had to do."

"Oh, really then why didn't you reschedule."

"Because we already had the date."

"You could of changed it!"

"Well, why did you even do it then."

"You didn't have a problem with it before!"

"It was on Wednesday! It was due Monday, Monday!"

"Oh so now it was a big deal?"

"It was never a big deal, I was just tired don't take it personally."

"Well I did!"

"You shouldn't of."

"So what, I thought we were friends then you did that."

"I wasn't the one who pulled tricks on other people."

 _Rose picks Steve's lock she should feel bad. She doesn't. She goes to his bedroom and handcuffs him to the frame. She then gets his only pair of shoes (who in the world has only one pair of shoes!) and hides them, in the...fridge behind_ _everything._ _She knows it's mean and rude and the you know_ _ice_ _but really she did not care. She goes to the door locks it and jams it shut. Because how can you jam something open. Eh. She leaves felling better no matter how childish it sounds she does._

"You deserved it."

"Ha you admit it."

"Duh, who else would do it."

"It still doesn't make..."

"I don't care."

"Rose."

"No, don't even talk to me." Rose says turning away and leaving she can't believe she thought he was _him_.

Ugh. Steve bangs his head on the wall. Why do girls have to be so complicated. He didn't do something wrong... well I mean maybe he should of told her but he didn't know. Ugh. Should he apologize? Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. Why did he have to be raised with manners.

He would ask Tony but, he is actually terrified of what will happen. If he does. He already has a tricky time avoiding Tony and his house, apartment. And Tony is Tony not the best to ask.

Oh well, he'll just have to suck it up and apologize. Hopefully by Wednesday things. Will blow over. A Captain can hope.

 **(A.N. Sorry about the wait I just wasn't sure what to write for this chapter hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me if you want me to do and Avengers chapter. Much like the first with just them. Enjoy the fanfiction.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hi people, I wasn't really sure on what to write for this chapter then I read your comment Qweb and went with this hope you enjoy and review.)**

Chapter 7-Two-way Apology

It was Wednesday, and Rose had cooled down and now she felt horrible, well somewhat. She was always told that she needed to talk out with words. She wasn't good at that she talked it out with acts so to speak it brought more trouble than help. She sighs Rose was still sorta mad at Steve and wished she didn't sulk. She probably doesn't want to admit it no scratch that she doesn't but what she pulled was uncalled for. Because Steve isn't her brother. And that is (not, okay **Not** ) the only reason. Rose looks around and at her watch. 'Ugh.' Rose thinks, 'I'm an hour early. Why do I feel like this is pay back.'

Steve was jogging up to class not sure why he couldn't anyone at all it was weird. He jogs around the corner and comes to a halt. _Rose._ Oh no. He still wasn't sure what to say. Honestly the more he thought about it the more whinny she became. She was such a nice person and then sulking and rude and not talking by the way. Which was the reason she was mad at him. It didn't make sense.

"Oh it's you." They say at the same time. Steve was about to turn a go away when he heard a strained, "Wait." from Rose.

"What?"

"I wanted to talk about Monday."

"Oh, you did and are you going to use your words this time."

"Hey!" she snaps, "I may sulk here and there but you wouldn't talk."

"Oh so you played mean tricks on me and wouldn't talk to me?"

"Yes, and oh my word I sound like jerk."

"Look I didn't talk that much because I helped save a lot of people and I was bone-tired."

"Well why didn't you tell me that?"

"I tried but you wouldn't listen."

"Ugh, it's just that I don't know I was mad at you,and now by the way I'm not, and I just blew a casket. You know?"

"Yeah I do, I wasn't always so responsible. I used to not be able to say no."

"Wait what?!"

"Well, more like run away. The _danger danger_ never really worked with me."

"Well if it makes ya feel better I like you like this, down with the manner less people and more normal and friendly I guess well maybe, it's because I feel like you're not a robot like this."

"Thank-you and you should know not everyone is manner less. And sorry for ignoring you."

"And I'm sorry for the tricks and the silence."

They sake each other hands in a silent deal not to act like kids. (Though Rose says Steve should act less robot.) They smile faintly at each other thankful that the silly argument is behind them. And they can move on in life well more like less awkward class.

Ms. Cara came down the hallway with a cup of coffee. She looks at Steve and Rose in shock it's forty-five minutes till class starts. What reasonable person is here if their not a teacher?

"Good-morning," Ms. Cara says, "Why are you here?"

"Oh," Steve says, "We just got her early the clocks were messed up."

"Oh, okay. But you do know that you'll have to stay here till five minutes before class, right?"

"Yeah, but we'll be okay." Rose says looking at Steve.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Both of them say. They then talk for the rest of time and learn more and more. And maybe if this happens every time they get in a fight then Steve or Rose wouldn't mind it. They wouldn't mind getting to know each other more and more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Designing Costumes

It had been a couple of months since Steve and Rose had butted heads a bit. It's now October, and they were all excited for one project. It was for Halloween and they got o make their own costume and the only thing they had to do was paint their outfit so basically they could do anything.

Rose wipes her forehead then groans as she feels the paint smear on it. Steve starts to laugh after seeing what happens, Carlos starts laughing too until Katy (his sister) elbows him in the gut.

"Ow!" Carlos shouts.

"You deserve it."

"Still." Rose smirks, Steve and her had got to know the others. It was now even more pleasant now to go to school. They went to the coffee shop she works at to celebrate some good grades. Because she was the only one with sense enough to hate it.

"Okay, okay quiet class you need to finish the pictures so you can create." Ms. Cara says with a smile.

"But what is you can't sew?" Drew (from table 2) asks.

"Then I'm sure you can learn on YouTube do you know someone with a sewing machine?"

"There's a machine for it?!"

"Ha, that's funny."

"I'm not kidding."

"Oh, well than good luck with that and yes, Drew there is."

They all went back to their paintings. Steve's and Rose's are similar because they're doing a couple's costume. Their going as spies and when Rose suggested it Steve couldn't stop laughing. Spy, Captain America was going to a Halloween party as a spy. A very cheesy spy. Well cheesy according to SHIELD but it look cool and spy like.

Rose's was a black shirt with black skinny jeans, combat boots. A winter coat that just looks spy and Steve is pretty shore some police or shows like _Castle,_ sunglasses, and that's it. She said that she doesn't care that the painting is going to look better then her (Her words not Steve's he thinks she'll look better) and that they'll just have to deal with it.

Steve made his look so funny well at least to the class (but their just a bundle of weirdos) his was also simple sunglasses, a suit and tie and a very obvious mic in the ear with those cords. His look was so not surprising that it was. If that makes any sense. Also Rose loves it.

Steve was still slightly laughing about Rose when he felt something on his arm. He looks down and sees a smear of black paint on his blue plaid shirt. He looks at Rose with an annoyed look. She just give him a shrug. Then Steve gets some purple paint (from somewhere) and smears it on her cheek. In response Rose just smirks and splatters paint on his face.

"Hey!" Steve says with a laugh.

"What?"

"The paint."

"Oh, on my face?"

"No, on _mine_."

"Don't see it on your chin." She says with a grin. It was true there was no paint on his chin. Just about everywhere else, but not on chin.

"Yeah whatever"

"Okay. See you tonight?"

"Sure if my job doesn't call." Steve had talked to Tony about that not sure on what to do so now he "works" for Stark as security. It was okay it helped on missions which were coming more and more.

"Great, so what should we watch? _Family Feud_ or _Gilligan's Island_?"

"The former."

"Great I love that show."

"I do too, but I am horrible at it."

"We know Steve, we know."

"I mean come on it's like it was made so I would fail at something."

"Maybe it was."

"Hey..."

"Hey lovebirds pipe down would ya?" Carlos shouts.

"Oh, are you finally dating?" Bri says with a lot of hope and aw in her voice.

"No, and be quiet Car!" Rose says while Steve holds in laughter and a bit of disappointment.

"Los! It's Carlos. Say it with me Car-Los." Carlos says.

"Car. What I said it."

"You're impossible."

"Yeah, but..."

"Class," Ms. Cara shouts, "Be quiet and work we have like um three minutes so forget what I said and put your stuff up."

As they put their stuff up they talk about what to do.

"So are you making dinner am I or pizza? Please pizza."

"Pizza."

"Yes, oh Steve Rogers you are perfect with non perfectness in you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So see you then."

"Yeah, but walk me to my class"

They walk to class talking and laughing.

"Bye Steve."

"Bye Rose."

Rose lays on Steve's couch her legs over his and I slice of pizza in her hand binge watching Family Feud.

"This is the life Steve. This is the life."

"Oh really" I always thought the life was oh I don't know being alive."

"Oh a ha ha. Well then this is just fabulous than."

"You are welcome."

"For what?"

"You know the TV, my apartment, the pizza, you know that stuff."

"Okay, okay. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Good now shh it's on."

Steve just laughs and turns to watch the show.

The rest of the night goes off as usal. Rose gets them (almost all of them) all right and Steve fails at every single one (not kidding he's horrible) Rose tosses popcorn into his mouth that they get half-way through because 'Steve I can throw and we have popcorn and you have a mouth so think of it as a really weird way of eating popcorn.'

"Good-night, Steve I had a blast."

"I'm glad next time at your place," He says jokingly/

"Ha, nice try the last time we did that something (a window) broke. Not happening."

"Okay, okay good-night. See ya at school later on Wednesday."

"See ya bye."

"Bye." Steve waves as she goes up the stairs. He smiles it was nice now and honestly it was great.

He actually couldn't wait to finish the painting knowing Ms. Cara saying they had one day. But really two. Mean yes but no matter what it worked. Steve yawns and goes to bed. He has to meet the Avengers tomorrow. And he did not want to be tried for that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Failed Meeting

"Where is he?" Tony demands walking all over the place.

"Oh calm down I'm sure he's fine." Natasha says looking up from her _Stark Phone._

"So what I haven't seen him no none of us have seen him in the past months unless it was for a mission. So yeah blame me if I'm showing emotion thinking he won't show up."

"Sorry, about that and by the why I'm not suppose to be her for like two minutes so should and leave and come back or..." Steve doesn't finish though because he gets attacked by a hyper Tony and an archer. He really should know better then to stand right under the vents. "So how are you doing?"

"How am I doing? While grandpa I guess I am doing fine. But it's not like you'd know I mean I don't see or hear from you non of us do in fact unless you had to." Tony says.

"I just had a lot of school."

"School who's idea was it for you to go to school!"

"It was yours."

"It couldn't of been cause it is stupid."

"No, it was yours and you were right I do enjoy it."

"Great, your moving in to the Tower now we were thinking about..."

"What I'm not moving."

"Yes you are."

"But I like where I live and it is closer to the school then the Tower."

"Okay then tell me where you live."

"No."

"What."

"I said no I don't have to do tell you it is private."

"You're Captain America you don't get private."

"How is that fare?"

"It's not but that is life for us."

"Maybe I don't want everything to be like that maybe I want some things just for myself."

"You're part of a team you don't get that do you Mr. Perfect."

"Wow, I thought that was over I saw how you're a good person but all you see me as is a tool, like I don't have a life I was going to do stuff today but I canceled to do this I see that was a mistake. So bye."

"Wait Steve..." But Steve was gone. Yeah Steve hadn't been really there but what Tony said was out of line and a little out of charter now. It's like he's the old Tony. He rubs a hand over his face he did not want to deal with this today. He had honestly wanted team bonding but that wasn't what happened. HE calls Rose.

"Hey, Rose ya there?"

"Yeah, what happened I though you had something."

"I did but stuff happened."

"Need to cool down?"

"Yeah."

"Come up to my place when you get here we can start sewing we only have this week and two others to finish and I want to work miracles and get this done and add details."

"Yeah, that sounds good can you talk when I get there I am not in the mode."

"Sure. Pizza?"

"Yes, and why do you even ask?"

"I don't know, bye."

"Bye."

Steve hangs up smiling feeling better already.

 **(A.N. Okay I honestly thought I was going to make this chapter longer and the all Avengers part too, but then it just worked out like this and I didn't even get that far into the members, it shows tension and actually works better with the end that will come at the endish.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Sewing

Steve stops just in time before he slams the door of Rose's apartment. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair this really should not of bothered him so much.

 _'Maybe if I just explain to Tony...'_ He starts to think and then he hears Rose's voice.

 _'If you dare think it's your fault I will find out and smack you. I don't even care if it was stop thinking like that.'_ Okay maybe if their friendship has come to that stuff happening he should listen.

"Hey," he hears Rose he looks up to see her holding a pizza, "Are you ready for the traditional food of us _pizza_." She says as if every other living being would of either never heard of it or find it gross. Steve laughs knowing that even though she has the pizza on one of those circle things it's actually takeout and if he went into the kitchen he would find a pizza box.

"Yes, I am. Are we going to eat or work first?"

"Well I don't know I have this hot and ready pizza that if we wait will get cold and hard. So yeah lets go work. Are you kidding? We are eating first, _eating_. You know something were you put energy into your stomach to live."

"Okay, okay, lets start." They give a short prayer because neither of them are good at doing the long ones, then start to eat.

"So," Rose begins, "Max and Jake, the twins are going as a pirate and a fire fighter. On of seas and the other of saving people."

"Really which is which?"

"I have no idea. Though Drew is going as a robot. And Jacob is going as a soldier, says that he wants the challenge of doing all the ranks someone gets. Katy is going as a ninja, and Carlos somehow I think loss a bet and is going as of all a punk unicorn. Not just a unicorn and punk one I mean why. Ugh. Anyway Bri is going as a librarian and Maddie is going as a modern princess which I was to scared to honestly ask about so yeah all of that and then us."

"Is this project just an excuse to dress up for Halloween?"

"Well yeah, duh."

"So should we start?"

"Yeah we have school tomorrow and it's already 9:26 and you said 'I can only stay till ten.'" Rose says the last part in a weird voice.

"Hey! I do not sound like that!"

"Never said you did, that was all you."

"Are you twisting my words."

"Yes."

Steve laughs, "Fine, lets go work."

And they go work on their spy costumes over the next couple of weeks. In class helping each other, Rose and Carlos bickering back and forth. Ms. Cara regretting even giving them the project and a lot of glitter, glue, fabric, stuffing, thread and a bunch of other stuff, including a piece of celery. They weren't really sure what to make of that but they went with.

Rose holds up a really good fake cheesy easy to see once in your ear, earpiece.

Steve took one look and says, "No." plain and simple.

"Oh come on, I'm done you have like an arm left and it's tomorrow why can't you indulge me?"

"Because I do it enough."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"Huh I'm done."

Steve takes the earpiece and laugh it is so something Rose would do. With the silver on the out but if you turn it in you can see a picture of a small version of his shield.

"You know she won't grade this?"

"Yup."

"And you still did it?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Oh Steve," Rose says like she's taking to a child, "I was just bored and done."

"Wow I was thinking something oh I don't know emotional."

"Eh you take what you can get."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So you ready for tomorrow?"

"No are you?"

"Not really , but I don't care I want to see the punk unicorn."

"Oh yeah me to."

"So, see you later?"

"Yeah, bye Rose."

"Bye Steve."

As Steve walks away he feels really happy the thing with Tony happened weeks ago and now is a distant memory. He smiles as feels the earpiece. She took a lot of time to make this. And it was special to him. As he goes to his room he stops. Looks around and sees the moon and realizes that this year Halloween will be on a full moon. Great, just great.

 **(Hey, hope you enjoyed. Ugh I haven't posted as much as I wanted to (it's been about none) and I want to say that so far the end is come if things go the way it is suppose to. So that part means probably nothing, but hopefully it's true. Bye and Read on.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-The Halloween Party

Steve and Rose step into the gym. Everything was covered in either slim,webs,masks,or paper. Well at least the walls were.

"Over here guys," Bri shouts waving her hand back and forth, "Oh, you're in a couple's outfit great!"

"Wow Bri, thank-you for stating the obvious." Katy says.

"You're welcome." Bri says back with a smile, not letting Katy get to her.

Bri has her hair in a bun, cat glasses, and a suit that has a skirt, she also happens to have _War And Peace_ in her hands. Katy's in her black outfit that covers  everything but her eyes and a bit of skin around it. Maddie in her modern princess outfit of a sparkly silver top, and a the skirt that at the front stops a bit before her knees and in the back goes long (it's a pale pink), a tiara, curled hair, and ankle boots. Drew in his silver robot outfit, that looks like the robot from that one Halloween episode of _Dog With A Blog_. Carlos in a unicorn outfit that is sort of okay really weird. It's snow white with a red mane and tail and it's horn looks sharp and has a belt full of weapons. Jacob was staying strait and tall in his U.S. Army outfit that looked a lot like the original outfits. Jack a pirate with a hat,coat,eye patch, (A Fury eye patch) and a fake parrot and his right shoulder. Max in a fire fighter uniform and you could tell he took a lot of time to make it look real. And Steve and Rose's spy outfits they all were the best dressed.

"So, did you work together?" Bri asks in a I-already-know-the-answer voice.

"Yeah, did you?" Carlos asks, "And make love-struck faces to each other the whole time." Carlos wisely runs away and gets a head start before Rose come after him. Steve rolls his eyes and sets after them so Rose won't kill someone (Carlos) tonight, it was way to early or late to deal with the police.

"So, is the hot dude dating anyone?" A girl wearing a fairy outfit asks looking at Steve.

"Yes, he is." Maddie says with a roll of her eye. After the girl walks away Bri turns to Maddie.

"Wait, what? Since when have Rose and Steve been dating?"

"They've been dating forever sweetie," Katy says, "They just don't know it."

"Um, it was my understanding that if you are in a relationship you must be aware about it." Drew says in a robot voice.

"Well then they're sort of dating." Maddie replies.

"Yeah, they just need a push." Katy says.

"Let me go Steve!" Rose says.

"Nope, not going to happen if I do that you will murder someone." Steve says.

"So what?!" Steve sends her a disappointed Captain America look that while even works on Tony or Natasha or the others, just doesn't work on her.

"Still no."

"Fine."

"See, they're dating." Maddie says.

"Yeah!" Bri says happy.

The party went on and on. Rose at one point promised not to kill Carlos. Steve though still stuck around.

It happens while they're dancing. You know the weird hand in the air and shuffle here and there dance. Everyone was having a blast. At one point during the night Carlos got red punch spilled on his outfit and said that is was just the blood of the ones he offed, Katy smacked him for that. A lot. Like a bunch.

"Ugh why are you drinking coffee?" Rose shouts/asks Bri, "And were did you find it?"

"Oh the teacher's room, it's unlocked." She says with a shrug.

"Wow."

"I know great find right."

"Sure."

Steve looks at Rose from across the gym. He really likes Rose, but he doesn't want to ruin what they have. After their little scuffle his been wary of asking her out, so hasn't done it yet.

"You know you should." Carlos says, "Ask Rose out."

"Oh really so you can make fun of us?"

"No, it's just you like her she likes you, but you know she not going to wait forever."

Steve sighs, "I know Carlos it's just that I don't want to ruin anything."

"Man, would you rather be her friend forever and watch as others become her partner and maybe spouse?"

"No"

"Then what are you waiting for man?" Jacob says holding his punch.

"I don't know."

"You I heard that some guy from baking is going to ask Rose out just so you know." Carlos says as if he's saying that today is Halloween.

"Bye guys." Steve says as he heads over to Rose.

"Hey man," Jacob says, "Is that true?"

"It was, but then Bri scared him off."

"Bri?"

"Yeah, she's a force to be reckoned with if she's angry."

"Amazing."

Steve goes over to Rose hoping it wasn't to late. He wasn't going to let some random guy date Rose. He gets Rose to step outside wanting to at least ask her in private.

"So, Steve what did you want to ask me?" Rose says.

"Um, so Rose I was just um wondering if you um, if you. Ugh why is this so hard?"

"Just say it Steve, we don't have forever."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me Rose, like on a date."

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well the Steve I would love to."

"Great."

"Great." They stare into each others eyes for a bit smiling.

"Ha, I told you." Maddie shouts, "In your face Drew. In. Your. Face."

"But he just asked her out." Drew says back.

"Still."

"Wait, where you spying on us." Steve asks.

"Yes." was all Katy says before going back inside.

"Congratulations" Bri says.

"Thanks." Rose says.

After the rest go inside Rose turns to Steve.

"You know Steve I'm happy you asked."

"Yeah, me to, I just wish it was a bit more private" Steve shout the last part at the others. They all walk in laughing and having a good rest of the time. Steve and Rose both happier than ever.

 **(A.N. I don't why but I just imagine Steve asking someone out like that. Anyways hope you like this chapter and remember Read on.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Tries and Failures

Try #1

"Oh, come on what could go wrong?" Rose asks rubbing Steve's arms up and down, up and down. They have been dating for a few weeks and school ends on the 18th of December and it was mid-November.

"Everything." Steve was freaking out, he and the Avengers are on friendly terms and he didn't want to ruin that, but honestly he just didn't want Rose to freak out. Though he was skeptical if she would she had known he was Captain America.

 _Steve was pacing back and forth wondering how to tell Rose he was Captain America. He wanted to tell her so she won't find out from some random person that kidnapped her._

" _Hey Steve." Rose said as she came in, "What's up?"_

" _Um, well I wanted you to know that um I'm um." Ugh why did he get so tongue-tied and scared he'll mess up around her?_

" _Steve, is this about you being Captain America?"_

" _Wait, you know?!" Steve said in shock._

" _Yeah I mean at first I had doubts but after awhile I knew it was true."_

" _Oh,um I don't know what to say to that." Steve said very uncomfortable what if that was the only reason she was with him?_

" _Hey, Steve look at me, I feel in love with Steve Rogers and as far as I'm concerned Captain America is a job. Steve you define Captain America, Captain America doesn't define you, don't let a silly little title define you. Even if does sorta save a bunch of people."_

" _You really think so?" Steve asked with a smile on his face._

" _I know so." Rose said with a smile at the overly used line._

" _And because you love me?" Steve couldn't help it._

 _Rose lets out a small laugh, "Yes, also because I love you, and you are going to introduce me to the Avengers so they don't find out about me when you have to go save me from a kidnapper. You know how angry they can get."_

" _Okay, okay we'll try."_

And that's how they're here right now in front of the Avengers tower. With a stalling Steve.

"Are you sure we have to tell them?" Steve asks, he feels weird introducing them to Rose as his girlfriend when they have never meet her before.

"Yes Steve. We should tell now before something happens and they realize you've been keeping a secret."

"Fine." They start to walk forward when an alarm out of no where starts blasting trough the air. "Gotta go." Steve says knowing to was to tell him to go save stuff.

"Go, go save something/someone we'll do this later. But don't you dare die." Ross says she adds the last part with a glare. They kiss and then Steve while leaving shouts back "I'll try." Ross rolls her eyes and turns to walk back to her apartment and sets out a very well stocked first aid-kit so she can check him later. She sets down on the couch and watches _Tom and Jerry_ thinking about how she and Steve will have to try again.

Try #2

Steve and Rose make it to the doors this time. It had taken Rose a good couple of days to get Steve to agree to do this of try this again.

" _If we try three times then we'll stop." Rose had promised._

" _Okay, why three?" Steve asks._

" _Because, by then I will of wanted to just stop."_

It's true they have only failed once and already she was frustrated bet that says a lot about her. Well on patience. It had gone good so far no monsters ripping apart New York. And that was a good sign, sort-of.

Steve tightened his grip on Rose's hand actually happy now to get this wight off his chest.

" _Look Steve I get it you're scared but we have to do this." Rose says._

" _But why do we have to I mean it makes no sense. Why can't we just not I mean what if they ruin us?"_

" _Steve they won't. We're both to stubborn to let them."_

" _I mean I guess you're right."_

" _Oh, the magic words."_

" _What if we're married by the time they find out."_

" _Then we are married and you sir will have to protect me and our maybe children."_

" _Maybe children?"_

" _Yeah I don't know how many kids I'm going to have, ugh you changed the subject let's just go."_

" _Fine, but I'll tell them."_

" _Duh."_

Steve's feeling better about telling them the closer it came to telling them. It was a 'just get it over' attitude that's helping that and he knows it'll make Rose happy. They are just about to open the door when the paparazzi comes.

(Now just so you know. Steve hasn't really told people who he is so no one knows him. But they know Tony.)

The flashes start constantly going off though the aim isn't on them and they know they won't be in the pictures it was still annoying and if they go inside questions start. And then interviewers being themselves will probably find out just who Cap is and then it'll be a big o' payday for them. Steve and Rose look at each other. They'll try one last time tomorrow.

Try #3

The last time was really quick. Rose and Steve walk up to the Avengers Tower and they had no problems with telling them the news.

"Hey, I know you've never meet this girl but she's my girlfriend. Yay!"

Yeah that will go over great. It wasn't them let it be known they tried they really did. It was just that when they got there and asked for them (just Rose) Jarvis told her they were gone.

So, yes the last try was short but hey they tried and it wasn't their fault.

"This is all fate's fault I mean we try to do the right thing but we can't it's a sign they don't need to know it's destiny okay destiny." Rose rants as they eat pizza [stuffed crust (don't judge it's good, they had a coupon, and well they just wanted to)] the background noise of cartoons. Steve just nods while eating his pizza.

So let it be known that they tried, it just never worked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Christmas Paint (Messy, like really messy)

Steve smiles as he looks over at Rose's painting. It was the last day of school and honestly this project was the most fun. They had to draw something they celebrate in December or a winter thing (as Rose and Carlos named it) and Rose's was good and slightly funny. It was of a snoring Santa who was dreaming of dancing candy canes and gum drops. With elves stacking chocolate cookies and sugar cookies and gingerbread men on Santa's belly. A toy airplane was flying around the room, toys where everywhere and a fire in the background was roaring. A big stack of letters that was leaning on the falling side of thing was on his desk with two lists.

Steve's painting was different it was of two people building a snowman. The snowman with one arm two noses and to different eyes. But you could tell that the two people were Steve and Rose having a good time.

"Steve." Rose says when she sees it with a smile on her face. "You used our weekend?"

"Yup." Steve says.

Rose smiles and leans on Steve. Steve puts an arm around as they walk around to see the others. There was one that was a beautiful menorah with the nine light candles on a wooden table with the Star of David on it. There's one with ornaments that show the life of Christ from birth to resurrection. A Christmas tree that had many presents around it was another painting. All of them beautiful, some funny, and others serious all together a great way to end the semester.

"Now class," Ms. Cara "This has been a great semester and I just want to say that I know all of you will do great things. Well some, I mean I really am not shore what will happen to Carlos but you know."

"Hey!" protested Carlos. While everyone else slightly laughed, "That's not fare. I'm going into a life of comedy."

"That makes so much sense." Rose says.

Carlos just grumbles about crazy girls. Steve looks at Rose and smiles.

"You know I love your painting." Steve says to Rose.

"Ah, thanks I love yours too."

"Get a room." Carlos shouts at them just before they kiss.

"Be quiet besides they're adorable." Bri says.

Rose glares at Carlos while Steve just shakes his head and slightly smiles. He'll miss this class their coffee outings were Rose just shakes her head at the coffee and drinks water, the pointless arguments between Carlos and Rose. Bri and her love of otps whatever that was. And so much more.

The bell rings and they all walk out of the classroom.

"Let's go get coffee." Drew says.

"Yeah I have no more classes finals were Friday." Everyone looks at Rose who was the only other person who had a class that could get in the way.

"Cooking been done, and no I am not having coffee." Rose says.

They all walk to the Coffee Shop that was around the block. As they sat down and got their usual coffee and Rose got her hot chocolate.

"Come on Rose just try it." Maddie says waving her coffee in front of Rose. In response Rose just shakes her head no and gags. Steve rolls his eyes he knows that Rose had tried coffee once before and then spit it out because the taste disagreed with her so much.

"So, who's going back home." Bri asks, "I know I am, going back to California."

"Wait you live in California?" Katy asks.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?" Then everyone else just shakes their head no.

"Well okay then." Bri says a bit in shock.

The others all say where they're going only Drew, Rose and Steve are staying in town.

They say goodbye because most have planes or buses or trains. What Maddie loves trains.

Steve and Rose hurry inside Steve's apartment.

"Ugh," Rose says, "It's so cold."

"Oh," Steve says wrapping his arms around Rose, "You want hot cocoa."

"Yes, you know me so well."

"You do realize you have to let go so I can go make it?"  
"Fine." Rose puts down her arms and Steve lets go, heading to the kitchen. Rose goes to the TV and turns on _How the Grinch Stole Christmas._ Steve sits down next to her and hands her a cup. As they watch it Rose shouts at the TV on how different and wrong it is from the real book. Steve calmly tells Rose how they can't get the cartoon effect if it's real people. And while Rose just lists the reasons why that's not an excuse (which it is) Steve holds back laughter and a smile. And Rose just throws the popcorn they got half-way through the movie at him when he did laugh.

Ah Christmas time (or also known as December) isn't it great even if things do get a bit hectic and messy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Moments of Dating

"5..4..3." Everyone in the crowded room shouts. Steve and Rose start kissing when they shout one, so they kiss at the end of the year and at the beginning.

"Oh lovebirds, no PDA." A man with wavy red hair says. Rose looks around at all the people kissing.

"I think we'll be fine." Rose says. And Steve just rolls his eyes as he brings her back in for a kiss before they go.

"Why is this so hard." Steve says as he tries to tie his tie, "I usually can get this."

"Because, sweetie we're going to go to a wedding where you will meet my parents for the first time."

"Way do I have to go?"

"Because you are my boyfriend."

"You're lucky I love you."

"And you're lucky you're handsome." Steve just laughs as Rose goes to him and ties his tie.

"I'm telling you, that is not how you do it." Steve says.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not you don't cook pasta like that."

"Oh and how would you know Mr. Old-timer."

"Because I have cooked pasta before." Rose gives him an unimpressed look.

"Fine, you cook it and if it's horrible I will laugh in your face and we're getting pizza."

Then when they're at dinner Rose admits "Fine you can cook pretty good."

"Thanks now pass me the cookies."

"It's your birthday Steve, close your eyes."

"Come on you didn't have to do anything."

"That goes against everything I did, because I did do stuff and you will deal with it."

"Okay, okay."

"Now open your eyes." Steve opens his eyes and sees a cake that has his shield frosted on it with fireworks all around it.

"Happy Birthday Steve."

"I love you Rose. Thanks"

"You're welcome and I love you too."

"What do we do? We just covered your dad in paint." Steve asks.

"Run and admit nothing." Rose says.

"Okay." Steve says as he nods and they run away before they can be found out.

"What are you drawing?" Rose says.

"Don't look and you'll see."

"Okay. Oh and you're making dinner."

"Ugh, wait I thought it was your turn."

"We'll never know." Rose says smirking. Steve just laughs and goes to make pizza.

"Steve put on the jacket."

"But come on it's not even cold."

"Still."

"Fine, wait how do you know we don't live together."

"It's you Steve. You never wear your jacket"

"Hey Rose can you help me with something?" Steve asks.

"Sure give me a minute." After a couple of minutes Rose goes to the kitchen thinking Steve needs help with cooking. "So what do you need help..." Rose stops short eyes wide. Steve was there holding a birthday cake decorated with a rose in the middle and multiple types of flowers all around.

"Oh Steve."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"I knew you would."

"You're a lair."

"Yeah, and here you go." Rose looks down at the picture of her in mid-laugh. Then it clicked the picture Steve worked forever on.

"Thanks." Rose says.

Steve shrugs, "You're welcome."

Steve goes to the jewelry store nervous. He looks at all the rings, to fancy, to purple, to many diamonds, to complicated, to shiny way to shiny. Steve marks one off after another and smiles when he finally found the right one. He got it engraved and smiles. The ring is a simple gold band with one diamond on top and inside it had the words, _I'll Love You Forever_ and it just fits, it was amazing, great, it was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Arguments, Firing, Quitting

Steve walks down the quinjet that the Avengers used for the mission. Steve wants to punch something. The mission went a okay it was the team that made him mad. Well, Tony. Tony had wanted to go save five kids from a school bus which he had already told Clint to do. Steve had just been able to get Tony to fight the robots too and not go save the kids that were already being saved by Hawk-eye. Which was a good thing there was no one killed on their side, because without Iron Man's help they probably wouldn't of made it.

But Tony's mad that Steve was right again. Maybe it's because Steve's just been happier and Tony can't figure him out, but whatever it is Tony went up to Steve wanting to argue.

Steve looks at Tony then turns back not wanting to argue and thinks about when to propose to Rose. When Tony sees Steve just thinking and not talking it just makes him jumpier. As they went to debriefing.

Fury rubs his face why did Tony have to not listen it would be better for all if he just would.

"He didn't even consider that it would gone better if I saved the people." Tony complains.

"I did and as I told you before there would have been so much more death." Steve tells Tony.

"But you don't know that."

"Yes I do Tony, yes I do. Because no one on our side died."

"Well I'm sorry to upset you Mr. Perfect."

"Leave it alone Tony, I'm the leader of the Avengers because I can use your strong points to help us win."

"You know the Avengers are _my team_ I fund them, provide basically everything, make you guys look good and what do I get? Don't do that Tony. That's what I get, that."

"Well maybe if you listen we wouldn't have this problem."

"That's what I'm talking about you don't appreciate me. You won't even live in the tower with everyone else. Even Natasha does that. Natasha. So yeah you're a great leader."

"Now, I'm sure we can work this out and Steve can go live with the rest of the team." Fury says hoping to bring peace. Tony smirks knowing that finally Steve will move in. Tony will get what he wants.

"No." Steve says, well more like growls.

"No?" Fury says in shock, Steve's Captain America and this will bring the peace so shouldn't he want to do it was so shocking. Also no one could remember a time where Steve has acted like this.

"Yeah, no." Steve says, "I will not give up the only freedom I have to please you, I am not your puppet. And you don't even trust me and have made no efforts for me to trust you so no."  
"We haven't made efforts? You haven't!" Tony shouts.

"Is it such a bad thing that I have my own life?"

"Yes it is!"

"Wow, you guys don't care you rarely made a move to talk to me or welcome me to a new time."

"Well if you had tried a little more..." Tony starts but Steve cuts him off.

"I did. I have never felt comfortable sleeping in the tower. And you guys never once helped and I did all I could to help you. I just got something outside of the Avengers. I don't spend much time with you because it's pointless. I'm just a tool and a puppet to you."

"Of course you are. You are Captain America it's what you were made for." Tony snarls. Steve just shakes his head. The others try to talk but they can't get in.

"I'm here to protect people."

"You are a human shield, a lab experiment no more no less."

"I am a human being."

"No you aren't you haven't been sense you got the serum. Steve you're government property." The others widen their eyes when they heard this. Tony had gone to far.

"Stop." Fury shouts.

"No," Steve says, "Let us finish. You want play dirty then fine Tony you may be selfless now but at first this was just to save your own skin. You're not a hero you're a rich boy who has toys with something to prove."

"Oh yeah, like you had nothing to prove too."

"Okay maybe I did. But you don't know me you don't know why."

"Well then enlighten me."

"My dad.."

"Oh please my dad was a jerk."

"I didn't even know my dad! He died and I never knew him."

"Oh that's sad but you still..."

"My mom died too and then I was an orphan during the Great Depression. Do you know how hard that was not knowing whether or not you'll eat. Only barely remembering one of the only people who loved you and had to give up so much because you were the sickest person alive. Wait of course not you're you."

"That's not fair I've been through a lot."

"I know and I have too. I still have nightmares. But know a thing or two about having those."

"You know what enough I hate you."

"No, you don't Tony you're just mad that things didn't go your way now stop this before you do something stupid."

"You have no value on the Avengers you are a dead weight."

"You really think that, all of you?"

"Of course we do." The others would say no but they are in so much shock. "See, we don't need you."

"Fine."

Then at the same time Tony says "You're fired." Steve says, "I quit." Steve take out his earpiece and the all the other trackers, picks up his shield and walks away. Avoiding all of the cameras Steve got all the ways to track him disappear.

Tony stands still for a moment waiting for Steve to come back. But then he realizes that he won't.

"Steve's gone." Tony says in a hushed voice. But everyone hears him and they already know. They lost Captain America no worse they _fired_ him the American icon. And he won't come back until they find him prove that he is important.

Yeah that's what they have to do.

Steve walks out of the building walking home with a box in his hands. He smiles looks like good things do come out of the bad. Now Steve won't have to worry about Rose being kidnapped because of the Avengers. He walks up to Rose's apartment and is about to knock. Well it's either now or later. Lets do now.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A.N. This is the last chapter of this one. But there will be a sequel. Just so you know.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and read on.)**

Chapter 16- The Proposal

Steve walks into Rose's apartment. He wonders how she will take the quitting and firing he did and got at SHIELD. As he goes around the corner to the kitchen following the smell of food he sees Rose baking a cake.

"So did you leave the pizza to me again?" Steve asks.

"Duh, I hate making it because it loves to get burned on me." Rose says back with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, I thought you said that tonight it would be fancy?" Steve says hoping that it will because he wants to ask her tonight.

"It will candle lit ."

"And?" Steve asks.

"Food, me, you."

"Oh so it will be fancy."

"Yes, thanks to the candles."

"Thank you candles." Steve laughs as Rose hits him on the nose with a frosting covered spatula and tells him to make himself useful by finishing the pizza.

It takes them about a hour to get everything done. When they sit down Rose smiles through the tasty meal and Steve wonders what happened. They talk and have fun but still it looks like Rose thinks Steve is going to go dead and well die.

"Hey Rose whats the matter?"

"I got that internship for a year as you know at the bakery."

"Yeah, I also know you're one of the best and they wanted to rehire you."

"They can't."  
"What, why?"

"They hired someone else before they realized I was the better baker and they have no room now."

"So your job is gone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, um then that makes two of us."

"What?"

"Well, I sorta had an argument with Tony this and that and stuff happened and I'm off the Avengers."

"Wow. So you don't work with the Avengers anymore?"

"Yup."

"We both lost our jobs?"

"Don't worry we won't die, I still have a lot of money saved. From when Tony was paying me."

"It's weird, I have this feeling that this is suppose to happen." Steve looks at Rose and smiles this was the time he goes to Rose holds both of her hands and started talking.

"Rose, we've been together for two years."

"Yeah I know that why we're having this."

"And throughout it all we've had our struggles, challenges and so much stuff just thrown at us." Rose's eyes widen and a small smile creeps up her face she knows whats happening.

"But through thick and thin we've made it. We didn't follow anyone's rule book we went on our own journey and our own path," Steve got down on one knee after he let go of Rose and got out the box, "And you have made me realize that it isn't the Avengers or my past define me, it's me. You've made me the happiest man alive and I want to be with you forever, Rose will you marry me?"

Before Rose jumps into Steve's arms, puts on the ring, talk about how happy she is, kisses Steve, or tells all their friend and family. Rose simply says one thing with the biggest smile on her face she simply says, "Yes."


End file.
